witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing books
There may be a couple of books that did not make it into the final version of in their original form. The file also yields some interesting tidbits which may or may not have been books and their entries. Please remember that these are my guesses based on the text I have found! One seems to be an alchemical treatise and the other, a bestiary. Alchemy: An Introduction Euphrasia Euphrasia is otherwise known as eyebright, so named because when observed in bloom in a meadow from a distance, it seems to shine like bright eyes. The plant is often used to treat eye inflammations and to correct vision. Alchemists treat it as a source of cheap but none too pure "cerinus". ( ) Also called eyebright, this substance is an ingredient of many witchers' potions. It is an inexpensive and readily available source of "cerinus", though it is not of the highest quality. Acerebillis Highly prized by alchemists, acerebillis is another name for the gall bladder, i.e. the organ found in representatives of a handful of animal species. It is an excellent additive to the strongest potions because of its high concentration of a substance known as "cerinus". It is hard to obtain, since whoever has the organ is, as a rule, very attached to it, though mages demonstrated long ago that one can live without it. ( ) An excellent ingredient for even the strongest potions because of its high "cerinus" content. Muscaria Also known as flybane (amanita), this mushroom is classic in shape, color and gills. Its poison is rarely fatal, usually causing agitation, tremors and paralysis. It owes its color to large concentrations of the alchemical element "rubrum", which is unfortunately of secondary quality, rendering the mushroom useful only in the production of less complex potions. ( ) A mushroom classic in shape, color and gills that owes its color to its high concentrations of the alchemical element "rubrum" Unfortunately, it is sub-par in quality and thus can only be used to make less complicated potions. Mortusanguis Commonly called monster blood, this foul and cursed infusion is in great demand among mages, alchemists and apothecaries, for it contains magical regenerative properties. As one of the best sources of pure "rubrum", it is worth any price as well as the great risk involved in battling the undead. ( ) The blood of the undead, it is one of the best sources of pure "rubrum" and is thus worth any price as well as the great risks involved in battling the undead. Aconitum Known commonly as monkshood, this plant is a favorite of assassins and poisoners. In small doses it has medicinal value, reducing fever, slowing the pulse and soothing pains. It is much praised by alchemists, for it is abundant and cheap, and an extract of monkshood yields "vitrum" of respectable quality. ( ) Aconitum, commonly called monkshood, is a favorite plant of assassins and poisoners. It is much praised and valued in alchemy, for it is both abundant and cheap. An extract of monkshood yields very respectable quality "vitrum". Visglandula Also known as monster testicles, in both life and after death, this immodest part of monsters' anatomies harbours immense power. Though most often used as an aphrodisiac, it also acts as a catalyst when used in small amounts in magical potions. Its efficacy derives from the ease with which it releases the powerful substance called "vitrum". ( ) Most often used as an aphrodisiac, this substance is also used in small amounts as a catalyst in the production of magical potions. Its efficacy in this capacity derives from the ease with which the powerful essence "vitrum" can be extracted from it. Potentia Dominus The hearts of innocent monsters brought to life by magic are so rare and difficult to obtain that they are more legend than fact. The innocence of the monsters is actually of secondary importance, which many careless witchers and unprofessional hunters have learned the hard way. ( ) The heart of a monster, this is both a great witchers' trophy and source of pure "rubrum". It can be sold for decent price or be used to brew the most powerful and rare potions. Bestiary (Physiologus) A very old and worn tome containing the wisdom of witchers, that is, descriptions of diverse monsters with which this ancient caste has dealt. Drowner The drowner, a frightful creature of mud and scum, drags people down into mires and bubbling eddies. It feeds on young women who bathe in rivers and on occasion will pull men off their horses or carts as they cross a bridge or weir. Drowners arise from the bodies of villains who meet their end in running water or in undertows that appear after storms. These watery creatures embody the spirits of those who can not rest after death and are sometimes born of foetuses aborted by magical means. They are ugly in appearance, skinny, tall and bony. Their bodies are slimy and green, as is their hair. Wherever a drowner steps, pools of their slimy substance form. This creature can be combated using ordinary weapons. Ghoul A horrible, low, and nasty beast, this abomination nests in cemeteries, old burial mounds (kurgans), necropolises, and on battlefields. Disgusting in form and character, it emerges to feed usually during the full moon, and well-rotted corpses are a delicacy for it. When driven by hunger, the ghoul will not hesitate to prey on the living. Only by fire, silver, and bright light can harm it. For this reason, it hunts only at night. Graveir Graveirs are depraved, lecherous and treacherous bastards. Larger than ghouls, they have three bony combs on their head and short but cruel, thick claws. Their teeth and thin tongue allow them to eat marrow — and the more rotten and rancid the marrow, the more it is to their liking. The vile graveirs have cadaverine in their teeth, so anyone who engages one in battle beware. Graveirs fear fire, silver, and magic, but weapons of steel cause them no harm. Skullhead The skullhead is a monster so unspeakably revolting, venomous, hideous, filthy, and abominable, it exceeds all other monsters in vileness. Therefore, I say, why waste words in a book on such a whoreson bastard excrescent thing? The Temptation of Fire A warning to magic adepts who seek to dabble in the dangerous element of fire. :written by Anabelle Radfind Sorcerers can draw power from any of the four elements. Among them, fire provides the greatest magical energy in the shortest time. However, you must know, young adepts, that drawing power from fire is similar to drug addiction: what at first seems perversely easy, pleasant and useful, could result in disfigurement or death by flames. Fire is not a meek servant. Dealing with it gives great power, but it also courts suffering and madness. Many fire mages have paid dearly for their contact with flames. This book adds a Glossary entry to the Journal. (or would have!) de:Kategorie:Bibliothek Missing books